


Sand, Not Snow

by krayana



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayana/pseuds/krayana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura makes the command decision that she and Jane need a break from the winter grind in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Not Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



> A thousand thanks to Bree for the beta, you're a doll. This is somewhat outside the box for me, so I hope it works out alright--the prompts rocked, all awkwardness falls straight on me.

Maura brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and smiled over at Jane. She was glad to see the detective had finally started to relax after four days away from the office. Maura had to admit, she too had flashes of guilt over their spontaneous take-off in the middle of winter, but when she looked at Jane and saw some of the weariness edging out of her eyes and the dark circles under them slowly leaving without a trace, she knew she'd made the right call in booking the tickets. It didn't hurt that her girlfriend looked amazing in a bikini and they had spent the majority of the last four days parked on the beach. Jane, at the moment, seemed to have fallen asleep, if her regular breathing was anything to go by. Maura knew she'd only been on her back for the last half our or so, and reminded herself to wake Jane in another if need be. She turned another page in her magazine with a small smile.

"Jane," Maura murmured half an hour later and ran her fingers through Jane's long hair slowly. "You should roll over."

Jane groaned in protest. "'m comfortable like this, Maur."

Maura smiled, and pushed the hair off Jane's forehead. "Yeah, but you don't want to get burned, do you?"

"Don't burn," Jane stated. "Thank the genes." She pushed her head a little into Maura's hand where she could.

Maura decided it was time for the trump card. "But it would be a shame if you DID burn so early in the trip, and then every touch would hurt like hell the whole," she ran her hand down Jane's arm. "Time," her hand traveled over the outline of Jane's six-pack she could see even now, and traced light patterns on Jane's abdomen. "We're here," she finished. Jane grabbed Maura's wrist to make her stop.

"Do you want me to roll over or take you back upstairs?" she asked, meeting Maura's gaze. She was fully awake now.

Maura grinned. "I was just pointing out the benefits of me being able to touch you is all. We've still got hours of sunlight, you should just roll over, try to get some more sleep. Here, lay down, I'll untie your suit." She laughed off Jane's look. "So you don't have tan lines. And so I can put on suntan lotion for you."

Jane rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. More of Maura touching her was never a bad thing. Though she was a little surprised when she felt Maura's weight settle over her rear as Maura sat so she would be comfortable. The lotion was, as expected, surprisingly cool when it hit Jane's back, but Maura's hands soon took her mind off that as she worked it in to Jane's skin.

Most people, in Jane's experience, went about this two ways. The first was fast and efficient, like your mother or your brother when you just really couldn't reach your back when you had to. The second was that guy who was trying really hard to be sexy about it, but just ended up taking forever and making you wonder if you'd actually gotten sufficient SPF coverage. But she'd never had Maura Isles apply her suntan lotion before. There were confident sweeps that left no impression in Jane's mind that any part of her back was left bare to the sun, but Maura didn't stop there. She went back, starting with the muscles in Jane's neck, and worked her way down, massaging every muscle and ignoring none, leaving Jane feeling like a big pile of goo by the time Maura deemed her job finished.

Maura leaned forward, her breasts pressing into Jane's back, something Jane was unable to ignore after having Maura's hands all over her moments ago, and spoke quietly into Jane's ear. "We can finish up later, if you want." Jane could feel Maura's mouth smiling, and was very glad her head was turned in the direction of Maura's chair when her girlfriend when to sit back down.

"Finish?" she managed to breathe out. Really, movement of any kind, even of the vocal chords, was an accomplishment at this point in time.

Maura looked at Jane's blown out eyes and smiled. She liked being able to do that. "That was just your back, Jane. And you haven't touched me in...almost four hours. So yes, finish," she nodded. She watched Jane start to try to move her arms. "Oh, not now, have some patience, Jane. I just got you all relaxed, don't ruin my hard work!" She put down the magazine and laid on her back next to Jane on the towel.

"Was just gonna hold your hand," Jane said. "You think I've got the power to move anything else? You're not giving yourself enough credit. I may not move for days." She met Maura's eyes, glad her girlfriend decided to join her on the sand.

"Oh, _that_ , I can arrange," Maura said, and slipped her hand into Jane's. She something in her chest relax when Jane's grip tightened fractionally, even as her eyes closed, helpless against the pull of sleep and the nudge in that direction Maura's massage had given her.

An hour later, the shadow of the chair fell across Jane's eyes, waking her. She gently squeezed Maura's hand, when she looked over and saw her girlfriend had also drifted off. Part of her brain chastised her for being so careless in a public place, the other, louder part of her brain was cheering her on for scoring a girlfriend with such a rockin' bod. Seriously, Maura looked amazing in her bikini. They should make mid-winter vacations a new rule.

While Jane was distracted by points south, Maura opened her eyes to see her girlfriend enjoying the view and ignoring the ocean they'd flown over a number of states to lounge around by. Maura arched her back in an effort to stretch out the kinks and to see if Jane really was paying attention. The tightening grip on her hand told Maura she was. Maura laughed, and Jane's eyes darted up to her face.

"Don't let me stop you, Maur, please," Jane said. Maura rolled her eyes. Jane was clearly not awake yet; she very rarely tried anything where other people might see. Then again, this was Jane on vacation; maybe Vacation Jane had different rules. She'd have to find out. Maura shook her head and sat up slowly, looking around for her bottle of water. It was still tucked under the chair she'd been sitting in, and she took a few generous swallows before placing it by Jane's head.

Jane started to reach for it before Maura stopped her with a hand on her back. "Ah, thanks," Jane said, freezing in place. Maura gently retied the suit top, and Jane sat up, drinking as well.They both looked at the ocean for a moment.

"I'm dying for a shower," Jane finally said. "Did you have dinner planned or something?" The first few days they'd been there, Maura had already taken care of breakfast and dinner, and Jane had fallen into the rhythm of just going with it. The food had yet to be bad, so what was the harm? Maura smiled at Jane's easy acceptance of dinner being already planned. She'd expected a bigger uproar.

"Room service at eight, so we've got time for a shower before you perish," Maura replied.

Jane perked up. "We, huh? Sounds even better. Let's go, Doctor Isles. It's gonna take a month to get the sand outta this hair."

 

Maura was on the other side of the room, ordering dinner, but she could still hear Jane's laughter from the bathroom. Once she hung up, she followed the sound, and enjoyed the sight of her girlfriend laughing at the sight of the shower. It was a daily ritual at this point.

"I mean, really, who do they think is going to use this thing? It's not even a shower for two, it's a shower for an orgy!" Maura leaned against the wall and surveyed the shower stall one more time. She couldn't really argue with Jane's assessment. There were two benches, four horizontal railings, two vertical ones, eight shower heads, and three vertical grooves in the tile at random places. It left Jane wondering how many people could reasonably fit in there, and Maura estimating five without much room to maneuver, four if anyone wanted movement. Maybe more if the benches were used right.

Suddenly Jane grabbed Maura's elbow and pointed. "Oh, my God," she said before more laughter filled the bathroom. Maura tilted her head to the side. How they had missed the metal bar running the length of the stall's ceiling was beyond her. Jane turned to Maura. "Did you pick this room specifically? Because of the Orgy Shower?" Jane was smirking, but her eyes were almost serious, like this was a serious matter. Maura couldn't tell--maybe for Jane, it was.

Maura shook her head. "Added bonus. I got the room for the bed, and the fact that it's a corner so you can be as loud as you want," she smiled sweetly as Jane blushed all the way down her chest. "C'mon, we can't let this contraption down, can we?" she motioned toward the shower.

Jane smiled, and brushed past Maura to turn the water on. "Go get all your stuff," Jane told her, and turned to grab the towels they'd need when they were done. Maura came back into the bathroom with only three bottles and Jane raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Maura's bathroom at home was way more loaded down that that, and Jane had seen at least three times as many bottles on this trip alone.

"We'll get the rest later," Maura assured her. "This is all we need for now," she nodded. Jane shrugged, then stepped forward to unload Maura's hands. Those hands definitely needed to be free right now.

Jane ran her hands through Maura's hair and tucked them at the base of her neck, bending their heads together so their foreheads touched. Maura's hands looped casually around Jane's narrow hips and pulled her closer so they were nearly occupying the same space. The beach had been nice, yes, but this, this is what Jane had been needing since early January. Just Maura, nothing else. She'd been working herself into the ground, she couldn't quite figure out why, but the only time she was able to let go even a little was when Maura held her like this and made her. Jane hadn't even put up a fight over the vacation planned without her knowledge--she knew she needed time away, and if Maura had made it happen, then so be it. And even Jane recognized that something had to be wrong if that was her response to someone else planning her vacation time and arranging her travel without asking. But honestly, with Maura, she didn't mind. She'd never been good with letting other people take care of her, but it never seemed like an intrusion with Maura. And it had led her here, leaning against the Orgy Shower with Maura in a bikini and steam rolling out of the stall, so where was the bad, exactly?

She tilted her head and met Maura's mouth slowly, almost chastely, until Maura was the one picking up speed, pulling Jane's hips closer with one hand, sliding the other up her back to cup the back of her head. Jane resisted though. "We do have a shower to take, you know," she rebuked. Maura's hand tightened in Jane's hair.

"That doesn't preclude you from kissing me. I was watching you all day, Jane. All. Day." Jane slid her hands down Maura's back and pulled her closer, plucking at the strings keeping her top up. As the fabric fell away, Jane gave in and deepened the kiss, pressing Maura back against the glass of the shower, and stealing the breath out of her lungs with the sudden determination of movement. Jane stepped back to untie her own bikini and step out of her bottoms, never losing eye contact with Maura.

"I dreamt about you all day Maur," she said. "All. Day." She stepped back into the shower. "C'mere," she held out her hand, waiting while Maura shed the last of her suit as well. "God, you're gorgeous," she breathed, barely audible over the spray of the water. Maura heard her though, and smiled, stepping through the water until she was the one pressing Jane against the cool tile, trailing her mouth along Jane's jaw and down her throat, stopping on her pulse point and biting lightly, soothing it over with her tongue and repeating when she heard Jane's breath catch and felt her pulse pick up. She pulled back after a moment and caught Jane's mouth with her own, kissing her just to enjoy kissing her.

At some point they remembered to actually shower, but only because Jane's stomach growled and reminded Maura she'd ordered room service. Jane only actually agreed to leave the shower when Maura promised steak and made allusions to better leverage on the bed than in the shower. It was enough to make Jane curious enough to give up the Orgy Shower. Well, that and the silk bathrobe Maura was wearing. And it turned out that yet again, Maura was right. Both the steak and the leverage the bed made possible were excellent.


End file.
